Scrap to the Future/Bringing Up Birdy
Scrap to the Future/Bringing Up Birdy is the sixth episode of the fifth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on January 18, 2019. Synopsis Scrap to the Future Poppy finds a scrapbook that seems to predict the future. Bringing Up Birdy Branch must face his fear of birds when a nest of newborns think he’s their parent. All of a sudden, when they went back to their home, their friends (Including King Peppy) are all frozen solid. Plot Scrap to the Future The episode opens up with the village doing crafts at the Hearts and Crafts festival. Poppy is shown a banner that Branch has worked on all night on to make. Poppy checks off the event item 37 "Make festival sign". Before Branch can relax, Poppy tells him he has to make a back up sign in case something happens to this one. Branch chases after Poppy as she runs off to the next Troll, he asks her to question on if she is overdoing things. She arrives at Guy Diamond's booth listed as "event item 604: help Guy Diamond with his glittering booth". She states Trolls may want more then one design to him and proceeds to give Guy 200 more designs. At Harper's booth, Harper is given three more shades of Green on top of the previous shades of green she was given when Harper doesn't even need Green on her painting to begin with. Branch stops Poppy from going any further and states this is taking things too far and no matter how much she prepares something always goes wrong. Branch opens the list of things to do before the festival opens and Poppy has a long list of items. Poppy says that she won't do that before it opens - she also has her regular duties to do as well. Branch refuses to do the sign for her, and in his refusal faces Poppy doing a sad eyes expression. He agrees because of the face and Poppy ticks off "Manipulate Branch into making back up sign" off her list. As she ticks off Branch's back up sign item, a bright light nearby attracts her attention. Through a wormhole a scrapbook lands which Poppy finds. She dusts it off, the book has a "∞" on the front. When she opens it up, she finds a figure of Branch painting, a paint can falls off a ladder and lands on him causing him to say "aw frosting". Upon rushing to show Branch the scrapbook, Branch jumps in surprise and hits the ladder causing the depicted scrapbooks events to come true. When she states that, Branch is clueless on what she means. Poppy believes it is a normal scrapbook from the future. Poppy stops Branch from leaving and opens the next prediction; Keith on top of pyramid and falling. Branch once again tries to leave but she grabs him. Keith has climbed on a Troll pyramid and is on the top. Branch sees it when Poppy points to Keith, but Branch notes Keith isn't falling. Then the Trolls notice Queen Poppy and they move causing the pyramid to collasp. Poppy catches Keith preventing him from falling. Branch is sceptical on the the book predicting the future, but each phrase he says a figure in the book repeats his line. Branch changes his mind on the book and believes it to be witchcraft, so attempts to destroy it, but Poppy saves the book. She wants to use it to save Trolls in the village by seeing whats going to happen to them and preventing disaster. Branch protests that the book itself brings into too many questions on destiny and fate but she has already left. There is a montage of Poppy saving Trolls such as Creek from falling, DJ Suki being saved from being eaten, workers from being crushed by a pod their lifting up. She returns to Branch to sing about saving lots of Trolls. Branch refuses to look at the next prediction but Poppy looks and sees the Hearts and Craft fair in ruins. It doesn't say what causes the fair to fail and she can only panic. Fearing Trolls being bummed out, she rushes with Branch to the fair. At the fair everything seems fine and Branch says everything looks fun. Poppy decides it needs to be more fun and starts increasing each fairs participants work load so they are prepared for anything. At first things are fine until Guy asks for a drink from Smidge who has overstocked because of Poppy. She takes a barrel from the bottom of the pile of barrels she has made and a collapse happens. Stoutberry juice flows through the craft fair causing Klaus Von Frousting to loose control of his frosting hose. Frosting hits Harper's booth and sends green paint Poppy had her stock up on earlier flying into Rufus' Puffalos, which Poppy had filled up with more puffalo. The frightened Puffalo storm and destroy the rest of the craft fair leaving every Troll bummed out and causing the prediction to come true anyway. Poppy doesn't know how the prediction came true when she did everything to predict it. Branch then realises that it was her actions that caused the prediction to come true. Branch didn't get paint on him until after Poppy came along and surprised him. Keith didn't fall until the Trolls beneath him saw Poppy. He beats all the other predictions were the same and a montage shows at least Creek, DJ and the construction worker Trolls all had their lives put in danger simply because Poppy was trying to prevent disaster in the first place. Branch tells her its what she does when things go wrong that matters. Poppy has an item on what to do with the mess and decided to tell the other Trolls that the craft fair is over. She declares the first messtival and Branch and her proceed to throw paint at each other. The other Trolls soon copy their actions and everyone has fun. Poppy realises relying on the scrapbook was a mistake and she tosses it away. As she does a wormhole opens up. The wormhole opens up and Poppy appears to re-find it. Episode Notes *The "∞" sign is the symbol of infinity which in this case refers to the infinite loop that the scrapbook is in with Poppy finding it and throwing it away only for her to find it again. *The loop in this episode is a Temporal paradox known as a Casual Loop in which no matter what Poppy's actions lead to the book returning to the past for her to find it again. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Smidge *Harper *Keith *Maddy *Guy Diamond *Creek *DJ Suki *Klaus Von Frousting *Rufus Other *Gary Episode Ranking How good was "Scrap to the Future"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Bringing Up Birdy Poppy, Biggie and Branch are walking playing i-spy with Poppy giving an i-spy on Branch stating he is green and prickly and takes time to grow. Branch complains they walk the rest of the way to the beach in silence and that he is not prickly. Branch bangs into a rock because he isn't looking where he is going and notices a nest of bird eggs. He screams, runs behind Poppy and hisses at the eggs. He asks Poppy what comes out of bird eggs, Poppy states "birds" and Branch corrects her with "Pure Evil". Poppy reacts with a grown at Branch's hatred of birds. Biggie is curious to know why Branch hates birds and Poppy says not to get Branch started. This leads to a flashback of when Branch was ten years old. He was flying a kite and a bird came along and shredded the kite. Biggie finds that sad and Branch continues. The bird grabs up the kite with Branch ending up being dragged along with the kite as he tried to resist the birds pull but was overcome by its strength. As the bird pulls him through the trees, Branch looses his shorts and is left in his underwear, the bird flies around for 20 minutes with Branch now stuck holding onto the kite. Biggie states thats awful and he can see how Branch would hate Birds. There is more. Branch continues with the bird letting go and Branch falls onto the festival of spotlights just as the spotlights are lighting up. He is caught hanging there and slowly spins leaving the spotlights shining on his underwear backside. A young Guy Diamond makes a remark that causes the audience to laugh at Branch, embarrassed Branch sees the heads of the Trolls turn into the bird's head as he is traumatized. Branch goes to dispose of the eggs, but they begin to hatch. The three baby birds see Branch and snuggle up to him. Biggie says his heard of this and its called "Imprinting", Poppy states they think Branch is their mother. Branch tosses them away but they return. He runs to his bunker with the three chicks behind and jumps in his shaft. He tries to get the door to close but its slow. At the last moment one of the chicks grabs the door with its foot and the three climb inside. At her pod, Poppy hears chirping. Branch is there with the 3 chicks, he admits they bonded and wants to know how to make it stop. It turns out the only way to get rid of his babies is to teach them the skills they need to survive. They start with teaching them how to eat. Branch states he is not eating worms, Poppy tells him to relax as their candy worms. He eats one, spits it out and asks her what flavour that was. It was worm flavour as he has to keep it realistic. He goes to shout at her but she stops him as the babies got the message and are eating the candy worms. Poppy asks what else the books states. Branch is seen in a montage teaching them the various skills they need to survive such as digging for worms, bathing, pecking at trees and flying as well as making sure they have exercise. The birds grow over time until their old enough to leave. He says his goodbyes to his birds and lets them fly away. After they leave Poppy comforts him as she can tell his trying really hard not to show emotion as she can tell he bonded with them. He pretends not to care but Poppy points out his holding onto three feathers. He tosses them away but he has feathers in his other hand too. He yells to hit the beach and is later seen with Poppy and Biggie at the beach. Poppy and Biggie are getting worried and feel Branch is definitely missing his birds. He denies it but they point out his sandcastle has turned into three bird figures. He tries to get rid of the sand birds but keeps making reminders of them. Biggie reassures him its okay to miss them. Biggie states he can feel Mr. Dinkles feeling seven when their apart and as Biggie determines Mr. Dinkles is feeling chilled. Angry Branch returns to his bunker to take a nap. His nap is stressful as his imagines the birds in danger and are being chased by the bird that tormented him as a child. He wakes and realises his babies are in trouble. He and Poppy take a flyer critter out and begin to scan the sky looking for the three birds. As the dream predicted, the trio are being harassed by the same bird from his childhood. Branch glides after the malicious bird and tells it to remember him. The bird and Branch fight with them by sending crashing to the ground. The bond the birds' have with Branch causes them to save him from death. Branch gives them a more tearful goodbye and sincerely wishes them luck. Poppy is congratulating him for his efforts and tells him to imagine all the things he can do now he loves birds. Branch corrects her stating he only loves three birds. The episode ends on a cliff hanger with Branch and Poppy finding the Trolls in Troll Village frozen like statues. Episode Notes *Guy's comment as a kid "You go boi" actually may have not meant to be malicious as he often is known to pride himself in the all natural look and Branch being in his underwear would have earned him some respect. Least as an adult Guy Diamond. None the less the audience still laughs even if Guy was or wasn't intended to mock Branch. *Guy is not much younger then Branch in this episode. *This episode by showing Guy Diamond as a child, is actually the only time a young Glitter Troll of any kind is shown as all other child Trolls are normal Trolls. At this point, not even a baby is shown. *Branch is shown with his regular Colors in Bringing Up Birdy, however, this leads to some issues with Trolls. **If this takes place before Trolls, then he should be not out in the open and be living in the Troll Tree, not in the forest. **If this is him living in the forest and Troll Village, he should be grey as this means events took place post the Trolls escape during Trollstice as the events would have come after the death of Grandma Rosiepuff. **From further instalments of the Trolls franchise such as Trolls World Tour, it should be noted that Branch is generally coloured green and blue even when representing his "grey" stage. So this could be considered not an animation error at all, as he actually doesn't have his true colours in Trolls:The Beat Goes On!. *Note all birds nest in trees, this species is a ground nesting bird featured in the episode. Oddly, this is the only episode the species the trio of baby birds is featured in. *Some oversights; Branch's bunker door is not automatic in other episodes, in fact its a hatch door and not a sliding door. While hinges are seen suggesting its a dual opening door with automatic door on the inner part of a larger hatch door... Why did he use the automatic door? And the automatic door is the same size as the hatch door is normally. In addition, Branch's door was open and he normally doesn't leave it open in case someone enters. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Biggie *Guy Diamond *King Peppy Other *Mr. Dinkles *Gary Episode Ranking How good was "Bringing Up Birdy"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With Cliffhangers